rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of the Rings: The Third Age
=Lord of the Rings: Chronicles of the North aka The Third Age= Game Time Not Set Yet Currently the game is in the recritment stage, and once I've got enough players I'll update the wiki as well as let players now via PM as to the game play time and how it will be done. Wiki Details and News Note to players: If you've been accepted to the game edit this wiki under the players section to include a link to your character sheet. You have my permission beforehand to edit this wiki, but if you do so please make a note of the edit under the News section below. Also please try to run any changes you want to make to the page by me before editing the page, unless it deals with your character page. News Well no news yet except that the page is finally up and I've got most of the DM aspect of preparing for a game done. I've currently got two players looking to join the game...and looking to get at least a total of four before I begin running the game. I have no upper limit on the number of players that I will accept for this game, but be forewarned the more players I have the bigger the possibilty that the game may not be as fun for all involved. Regardless, if enough people show interest I may be tempted to run multiple games... maybe using different online gaming methods. Game Details This campaign is Lord of the Rings: Chronicles of the North. It is 3016 T.A. and the threat of Angmar still lurks, Sauron has not found the One Ring. His servant lurk all over Middle Earth looking for the one thing that can shift the balance of the coming war of the ring. Yet while the ring is still "safely" tucked away in Bag End other dangers arise in the North. This game will start a couple of years before Frodo takes the ring and eventually begins the quest to Mount Doom. It will end hopefully sometime during the fourth age, with the players maybe taking part in some of the major events during the war of the ring. As of right now due to lack of minimum number of players game times and days have not been determined, play will likely take place using either the OpenRPG+ Client or a message board to be determined later. This game will be played using the CODA rules published by Decipher in 2001. Installing OpenRPG Assuming the game uses the OpenRPG gaming tool it has proven it can be a fiddly bitch to install. Thanks in part to one of my current players use the following link to install and run it properly Installing OpenRPG. However there is no garuantee that OpenRPG will in fact be used to play the game I would recommend installing it just in case. Players There are a number of ways to make a character sheet for this game...however I would prefer one of two ways. Either make use of LotR_Character_Sheet_Template following what is posted there. Or my preferred method would be to have an account over on plothook.net. Either method is fine however. Narrator: Rizzen Nailo *Player: ShadowDragon8685 as ??? *Player: ripthomas09 as ??? For now these are the only players I have got that have at least spoken with me about the game and have started making characters. The names above are there screen names for AIM...if my players want to feel free to edit this section to include what you want to about yourself and any contact information you want to. Places of interest Well here at last will be the links to the pages for the games. Feel free to browse them once they are completed. *The House Rules...this page will include the modifications for Character creation. *Places of Importance...will include maps if I can find and/or make them. *NPC's...will have basic information about the inhabitants for the game, as well as the write-ups of any constant non-villain write-ups I may use. *Custom equipment...if I give out custom items the details for them will be here. *The Story...this will include the story in my interpretation as it's played. I would like the players to make something of a background and edit this page to include it in a sub-category... keep in mind don't let these background influence your individual character in game as to how to react or behave around a given PC. **Game Logs...once play has commenced I will detail the logs of each game, including rewards of any kind. *Creature Page...this will include any mounts the players may obtain as well as anything that's not an NPC, that I feel safe to allow you to see the stats for. Players feel free once the page is up to post your own creatures for possible use...these can include variations of Orcs, Uruk-hai's and even a Balrog if you feel up to it. I will reward the players for stats if I believe them to not be broken. *Everything else...well as the titles suggests here's where everything else not covered above will go. Category:Lord of the Rings Category:OpenRPG